


Oumeno Sleepytime

by Milkbonez



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Married Couple, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkbonez/pseuds/Milkbonez
Summary: Two sleepy snapshots of Kokichi and Himiko waking up and falling asleep together.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bleh titles.
> 
> I was gonna post these two as separate drabbles but they're so similar in premise that it makes more sense to make them two chapters of one work.
> 
> Someone on tumblr who is probably wiser than me said that even if you write short one-shots like these, you should post them separately instead of as chapters in a larger document so more people will have more content to look for in the tags. So I guess this is the first step in me possibly no longer using my Ship Drabble Compilation fanfic and posting things separately for ease of finding stuff.

Kokichi eased open the bedroom door. Blue daylight lit up the room. Golden bars of light from the windows above the bed beamed on the comforter. Himiko lay nestled under the blankets, which rose and fell with her breathing. The smell of warm syrup and burnt pancakes wafted in from downstairs.

“Himi-chaaan.” He danced into the room with soundless steps, stopping at her bedside. Shaking her shoulder gently, he sang, “Wakey wakey~ I made breakfast.”

Himiko inhaled deeply. Eyes fluttering open, she gazed up at him with one sleepy blink. Sighing, she closed her eyes again. “Nyeh… Can’t get up.”

“Can’t get up? Not even for breakfast made by your evil supreme husband?”

“Too tired,” she mumbled.

Kokichi whined, “Himiko, how can you do this to meee? I can’t eat breakfast by myself. I’ll, I’ll starve to death!”

Himiko scoffed.

With a smirk, he leaned over her and embraced her as best as she could. “Or maybe I will just eat you!”

Kokichi thrust his face into her hair to messily kiss her ear, growling playfully. Himiko squealed with laughter. Her hands flailed to push him away, but he simply held her hands up out of his way to attack her face. He snorted like a pig as he landed smooch after smooch after smooch all over her cheek.

Pulling her hands free, Himiko slipped her hands under his shoulders and pushed Kokichi off of her. Kokichi gazed down at her with a goofy grin and tender eyes. He took her hands again. "Are you going to come have breakfast with me, now? Or do I have to eat these, too?" She didn't have time to respond before he was smooching all over her hands.

Himiko took her hands back again and sat up. "Nyeh, I need my hands for magic. And for this." Rising, she hugged Kokichi around his neck. Kokichi squeezed her. Before she let him go, she cupped his bottom jaw in her hands and leaned in to nip the tip of his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Kokichi shuffled through the dark bedroom with care, a half-glass of water in hand. He found the edge of the bed, the corner, his bedside. Taking one last sip of water, he set the glass on his bedside table before wriggling his way under the covers with his wife.

Himiko lay in the middle of the bed. She twitched when Kokichi nestled his way into her arms. He kissed her cheek, and she nuzzled her face against his in response. Kokichi smiled and relaxed in her embrace.

Something small and tickly skittered across his toes.

Gasping, Kokichi jerked into a sit. His toes were curled stiff. "What was that?" he whispered.

Himiko sighed a barely audible grunt.

He lay back down so he could be close to her. As if to avoid angering the thing that touched him, he breathed, "Himi-chan, did you feel that?"

"Yusss," she slurred sleepily.

Kokichi burrowed deeper into her arms. Tense paranoia gathered in his shoulders. "What was that?"

"Dunno…"

"What if it was a spider?" He whined. "Please don't let it be a spider…" He drew his legs up. "Or a centipede… Or a cockroach, eugh…!"

Himiko snored.

"Hey!" barked Kokichi above a whisper. He lowered his voice again. "Don’t leave me alone with that thing! How can you sleep knowing a bug is in your bed?!"

Himiko twitched in her sleep.

Whining, Kokichi rolled over and arched his back against her chest. He pulled her arm over his side, legs tucked in, a tightly wound ball of nerves. "If I get bitten by a spider and croak," he whispered, "I'll haunt you so hard as a ghost that you'll never sleep again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How can you sleep knowing there's a bug in your bed?" was supposed to be followed up by Himiko saying, "Because I go to bed with you every night", but she was too tired to think of a wisecrack like that at butts o'clock in the morning.


End file.
